


The Festival of Rangi

by LadyAa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Far Future, Kyoshi Island, Rangshi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAa/pseuds/LadyAa
Summary: Suki finds a peculiar looking fox roaming around Kyoshi Island. (My submission for Rangshi Week Day 5)
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	The Festival of Rangi

Suki finished training for the day and wiped her makeup off in the mirror before taking her armor off. She hiked up the mountain with the other girls and joined them in the hot spring that overlooked the long valley and mountains of Kyoshi Island. She relaxed her back against the edge of the hot spring as the scorching water engulfed her and soothed her muscles. A morning of intense training along with an hour hike all seemed to be worth it whilst sitting in the refreshing spring.

Today was a holiday on Kyoshi Island, the evening would consist of a small festival with lanterns lit, dancing, games, and foods that the island rarely ever saw. It was a holiday to honor and commemorate the woman who’d influenced and helped create the island as well as the warriors of Kyoshi, Rangi Sei’naka. 

Suki stayed longer than the others. They all headed back to get a head start on helping their families prepare the decorations and meals. Suki needed the time to herself. She finished up her soak at the onsen, dried up, and walked down a small hiking trail until she found a giant, bronze statue of a fire nation woman standing in a proper stance as she held up her hand. Based on the angle of the statue that overlooked the horizon, when the sun set, it looked like she was holding it in her palm. 

Suki bowed to the statue and sat crossed legged in front of it. She looked up at the features of the woman. She had a hard expression on her face and slightly furrowed eyebrows. It was a different portrayal of her than the small paintings and sketches in the Kyoshi museum where she was portrayed as soft and smiling. Suki grew up hearing stories of the woman who dedicated her life to the Avatar and felt heavily inspired by the firebender. She’d heard all about how glorious she’d been in her day, as well as how she even managed to bend white flames. Even without her powerful flames, she was excellent in hand to hand combat, and taught Kyoshi the art of using one's strength against them in battle. Suki grew up thinking she was absolutely the coolest. She even styled her hair based on the way Rangi did in the paintings and statues she saw of her. Avatar Kyoshi and Rangi Sei’naka were two of Suki’s biggest inspirations, even though they both lived centuries before her. 

Suki stayed and watched the sun slowly drop closer to the statue's hand. She watched Rangi’s face as she wondered what the woman was like back in her day. Besides pictures, statues, and stories passed down through generations, Suki surprisingly didn’t know much about the firebender. She’d spent hours in the Kyoshi Museum library and barely found information on the woman. Just that she’d helped establish the Kyoshi Warriors as well as Kyoshi Island, and was an important figure in Kyoshi’s life and avatarhood.

After pondering on the thought for a few moments, Suki got up and decided to finally head down to the festival. It would be starting shortly, and she had planned on helping with decorations. She started treading down the path she came up from, but immediately stopped when she noticed a notable figure in the distance. _The green-eyed fox_. It had its gaze right on her. This animal was occasionally seen around the island, but no one ever got the chance to interact with it. In fact, it rarely showed itself. Once a blue moon, perhaps. It soon ended up being regarded as a good luck charm, a sighting equating to good fortune. 

The fox kept its eyes on Suki as it stood still. Suki, feeling as daring and courageous as ever, took a few steps forward, towards the creature. The creature just turned around and started walking away. Suki stopped in her tracks and frowned. However, the fox then turned to look at her, confused as to why she stopped. Suki could have sworn it was vexed with her, based on the look on its face. It padded around in a circle. She realized it wanted her to follow it into the woods. 

Suki continued walking forth, as she followed voluntarily behind the bright-eyed fox. There was no trail to wherever this little creature was guiding her, but Suki was well trained in climbing and hiking. The fox seemed surprised that she had no problem with the journey. Suki lost track of time as she followed it through the mountains, up and down ravines, and to uncharted regions of the island. 

The fox finally stopped in between two thick trees and looked back at Suki before jumping between them. Suki followed it through the passage and as soon as she looked up, her mouth opened in awe. In front of her was a beautiful, hidden spring that overlooked the mountains as well as the surrounding sea of Kyoshi Island. It sat on the slope of the mountain and was covered with missy stones and small waterfalls. It was similar to the hot spring all the girls had bathed in earlier, but there was something more spiritual about it. As amazing and scenic as it was, the fox didn’t stop there. Suki wanted nothing more than to sit for hours and gawk at the view, but she didn’t want to disappoint the creature. She kept going. The fox jumped inside one of the little waterfalls. Suki sighed and realized she’d have to get soaked if she wanted to continue following the little beast. 

She dashed through the waterfall and realized she’d been sweating and hot from all the hiking, the water felt nice on her skin. She looked up to see that the fox was looking at her, it’s green eyes glowing in the darkened cave. It turned its head and faced a giant chest, tucked in the corner. _Ah,_ Suki thought, _this is what you wanted to show me._

She headed over towards the chest and looked down at it, it looked like it hadn’t been touched in centuries. She unclipped it and opened it up to see a bunch of books, props, clothes, and fire nation armor huddled in the corner. She pulled out some books and realized they were a collection of several journal entries, even a few letters here and there. 

“Could this be....” she turned to face the fox, it just licked its paws and scratched its nose, like it had finished its business with Suki. She turned back and her eyes filled with wonder as she immediately slumped on the ground and opened the journal entries.

She skimmed over the first page, she hadn’t recognized this handwriting from the library. It differed from Jinpa’s, or Kyoshi’s. The writer used an ancient method of timekeeping, as well. She shifted herself into a comfortable position as she began reading. 

_Day 6,570 of The Era of Kyoshi,_

_Today is Kyoshi’s 18th birthday. She insisted on having a small get together instead of a citywide celebration. I would have lit up every street of Caldera for her, but I succumbed to her wishes._

_She doesn’t believe she’s deserving of good things. Celebrations. Glory. Honor. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. Before I knew her as the avatar, I knew her as Kyoshi. And even then I decided that she deserved every sliver of goodness this wicked world has to offer._

_I know from the bottom of my heart that one day she’ll be as revered as Great Yangchen. Happy 18th, Kyoshi._

_\- Rangi Sei’naka_

Suki lingered on the ink as she got lost in her thoughts. She’d grown up idolizing this woman, and never gazed upon her handwriting or read her thoughts until now. It felt so personal, like Rangi had written the letter just for her. She reviewed the new information this entry had to offer. They knew each other before Kyoshi became the avatar. Suki thought. It sounds like they were quite close. It also made Suki smile that Rangi ended up being right about Kyoshi being revered as an Avatar. To this day, people across the four nations looked up to her with adoration and wonder.

Suki got too excited and skipped about 1/3rd of the book. She landed on a certain entry that caught her eye and read it. 

_Day 15,422 of The Era of Kyoshi,_

_It’s been a week since Kyoshi stopped Chin. Things have been rather hectic in Yokoya, since it isn’t Yokoya at all anymore. Without consulting me or anyone on the matter, Kyoshi drifted us 1030 km away from the Earth Kingdom, to be exact. Saying the woman was a headache would be an understatement._

_Since the event, we’ve been dealing with angry supporters of Chin, as well as attempting to govern this new mass of land Kyoshi created solely with her bending. It’s been tumultuous indeed, but we have a goal, and that is for prosperity to be shared with every citizen on this little Island. I know we will succeed._

_\- Rangi Sei’naka_

Suki found herself giggling at the letter. Every documentation she’d read or heard of Avatar Kyoshi creating Kyoshi Island was one of intense meaning and sheer excellence. The way Rangi described it was more of a spur of the moment, reckless kind of deal. She’d never heard anyone refer to the revered Avatar Kyoshi in such a manner. She liked Rangi and her depictions of Kyoshi. 

She skimmed over a few pages and read another entry. 

_Day 15,718 of The Era of Kyoshi,_

_Today had been yet another normal day on Kyoshi Island. Well, as normal as ‘normal’ gets in this place. I was training a few of the younger warriors when Kyoshi barged into the Dojo with a Shark Squid in her arms. Can you believe it? The woman had taken it down with just one hand. One of these days, I’m convinced she’ll take down the Unagi in her sleep._

_-Rangi Sei’naka_

Suki was astounded. Not about the shark-squid deal, she believed that without second thought. It was more about how Rangi wrote about Kyoshi. Jinpa’s documentations were very informative, yes, but Rangi’s were also informative as well as incredibly entertaining. She could tell Rangi had a closer connection to the Avatar, and wasn't afraid to hold back. She knew she’d have to take these entries back to the library and spend the entire week reading them from top to bottom to soak in every detail of Kyoshi and Rangi’s lives. 

She looked out at the water and saw that it was beginning to darken. The sun was setting, and that meant the festival had already begun. Suki closed the book shut and realized she was late. It would be a two-hour hike to get down to the celebrations. As much as she wanted to stay and continue reading, she needed to get back immediately. 

She looked at the chest and decided she’d come back later for the rest of its contents. She kept the book with her and hunched over to protect it from the water as she jumped through the waterfall. As soon as she was outside again, she saw a figure in the distance.  
It flew closer at an ungodly speed, and she realized why as soon as he hopped off his glider and landed in front of her. “Aang?” She was confused. “What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

Aang lifted his hand and shook it to let her know everything was alright as he went in to hug her. “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine actually! More than fine! You didn’t tell me about today’s festival on Kyoshi Island.” He nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I had planned on meeting you earlier but I got caught up in the rock-throwing game....what was it called? Oh! Bullet Lek! I won Appa so much fruit they ended up banning me from playing the game at all.” He pouted and hunched over as Suki laughed and patted his back. “You do have an unfair advantage to that game.” Aang stood up straight again and sighed, “I know,”

Suki had to ask, “Is Sokka here too?”

Aang frowned, “No... I’m sorry. Me coming here was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing since I was randomly summoned by Kyoshi. She wants to speak with you.”

Suki nearly choked on the air. “She _what_?” She surely couldn’t have heard that right. Aang put his hands on his hips, “Yep. Apparently it’s of utmost importance. And I really don’t want to get on her bad side, you know? I came rushing here as soon as she informed me.” Aang shyly smiled.

Suki’s mouth was hanging open. “Right now?” Aang nodded, “Yep. This platform is perfect, actually.” He plopped down and motioned for Suki to sit across from him. She slowly did and watched as Aang shifted into position. A tornado appeared from around him and engulfed the Airbender in its intense winds. 

*  
*  
*

Suddenly, the wind vanished, and sitting in front of her was a being much bigger, taller than Aang. Suki had to shift her gaze upwards to meet her face. Suki didn't know what to say, the words were caught in her throat. It all happened too quickly, and she truly couldn’t believe it. She’d dreamed of this moment for her entire life. She didn’t think it would ever happen of course, but here she was face to face with the woman who’d inspired every aspect of her character. She fought the urge for tears as she looked up at the real-life face of her _idol_. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Suki.” The Earth Avatar offered her a smile. Suki couldn’t control it, and let out a small sob as she gazed into her forest-green eyes. “I-I’m so sorry. I just can’t believe-“ she lifted a trembling hand to point at Kyoshi. 

Kyoshi had a look of recognition in her eyes, like somehow she’d lived this moment before. She opened her arms, abandoning her meditating position, and motioned for Suki to come in. Suki immediately placed the book to her side and leaped into her arms. Suki almost couldn’t believe it when she felt the fabric of her green robes on her face, she surely thought she’d phase right through her and fall onto the cold stone floor below. Kyoshi patted her head. “I like the topknot.” She commented as Suki took her time embracing the woman she’d looked up to her entire life. 

Suki managed to collect herself after a few moments and pulled away as she regained her position across from Kyoshi. Kyoshi gave her a reassuring smile as Suki just looked at her with wanderlust scattered all over her face. There was so much she wanted to tell her. To ask her. She didn’t know where to begin. Thankfully, Kyoshi spoke up for her. “I see you’ve found my hidden chest.” Her eyes flickered to the book next to Suki. Suki perked up, “Yes! A mysterious green-eyed fox led me right to it.” Kyoshi nodded as she managed a small smile, “That’s what I wanted to speak to you about. All of those entries and letters are important documentations from my era by my wife, Rangi.” Kyoshi’s lip slightly twitched after speaking her name aloud, as if the sound of it washed a sense of delight over her mind. 

Suki’s mouth fell to the ground. “Rangi was your...wife?” She was putting the pieces together in her head, realizing that everything now suddenly made much more sense. Kyoshi looked confused, “You didn’t get the idea from reading her entries? She mentioned it several, _several_ times. She even goes on and on about my freckles in one of them. That one might be my favorite.” Kyoshi slouched and placed her chin in her palm as she gazed lovingly into the night sky, reminiscing on the entries as if she knew them like the back of her hand. The stoic and unrelenting avatar the world knew of was surely not the one sitting across from her, Suki was gazing upon a lovesick schoolgirl. She decided then and there that she loved Rangi, and her effect on Kyoshi. Suki only ever felt that way when thinking about one goofy water-tribe boy. 

“I barely scratched the surface before Aang showed up. I was planning on taking it to the library to continue the entire thing... I can’t believe I didn’t know Rangi was your wife until now.” Suki had a feeling she knew why, but it still hurt that such a vital piece of Kyoshi’s life was hidden from the public, from history, from her own home.. 

Kyoshi’s thoughts must have mirrored her own as she frowned. “Jinpa documented our relationship, but the Earth Kingdom officials, as intransigent as ever, destroyed the evidence shortly after my passing.” Suki felt her blood boiling as Kyoshi continued. “Sozin’s rise to power only made matters worse. Rangi being a Fire National didn’t help.” 

Suki balled her fists. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t do anything to change that.”

Kyoshi tilted her head and smiled sweetly, “Yet here you are.”

Suki looked up from the ground to face her, confused. Kyoshi continued, “I stored all these documentation’s of Rangi’s perspective behind this waterfall shortly before I passed. I wanted to keep them safe from the ever so changing world. But I can see now that Aang has established a great peace and progressive era amongst the four nations. The world is headed in the right direction.” Kyoshi reached out and took Suki’s hand in hers. “I wanted to speak to you today, because I entrust you, Suki, to shed light on these documents and release them into the world.”

Suki’s ever so righteous self huffed as she nodded. “I won’t let you down.” Kyoshi smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze before letting go. Suki had to ask, “Why today out of all days?” Kyoshi let out a giggle. “Today’s our wedding anniversary.”

Suki’s eyes widened. “But that means…..The Festival of Rangi!” Kyoshi nodded as the crooked smile remained on her face. “She was too powerful of a force, she thrived in booming celebrations. Eventually, it became a holiday in her name on the island.” Kyoshi's eyes lit up in a way Suki never expected of the hardcore Avatar when she spoke about Rangi. 

Suki had so many questions for the tall, beautiful woman. About her life, about Kyoshi Island, about Rangi. She asked them all and Kyoshi happily answered every single one of them. 

After a long session of laughing, reminiscing, and watching Kyoshi shudder at the mere mention of stance training, their time came to an end. Suki embraced Kyoshi one last time before pulling away and taking a long gander at the person she looked up to the most in the world. “One last thing.” Kyoshi let out. Suki watched her with big eyes. “I’m so proud of you, Suki.” She smiled at the young girl before letting a whirl of air engulf her. Suki watched with tears in her eyes as Aang reappeared in front of her. 

“Oh, geez.” Aang scratched his head when he saw her current state. “Did she make you cry? You’re not the only one...” He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Suki laughed as she choked on her tears. “No, it’s not like that.” She managed as she caught her breath. “This has been the best experience of my life.” She wiped her tears as Aang smiled, “I’m glad, Suki. I know how much you look up to her.” Suki filled Aang in on everything she’d just learned as Aang helped her carry the chest on a short hike to Appa.  
“Rangi sounds scary if I’m being honest.” Aang let out. “Just the thought of horse stance gives me goosebumps after all you’ve told me.” Aang dramatically shivered as they placed the chest in Appa’s saddle and flew to the Kyoshi Museum. 

Suki placed the chest in the library section. She’d be back to start reading first thing tomorrow morning. Her and Aang flew Appa back to the festival, most people had gone but the lanterns and decorations were still up. Suki went to a food stand and munched on some stalknose mushrooms as she watched Aang do an air bending trick to impress a small group of people who had gathered around him. She savored every bite of the mushrooms. She’d always loved the snack, but what she’d recently learned about them made her appreciate them even more. She was excited to break the news of Kyoshi’s lifelong love. She would enjoy the rest of the festival of Rangi tonight, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this could technically count as a day 6 submission as well? Lol I'm gonna pretend like I ~didn't~ bust my ass last night trying to get this fic posted in time. Anyways, Suki loves her two moms. I hope you all enjoyed :) This week truly has been keeping me fed, I never want it to end.


End file.
